Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless switch, and more particular to a self-power wireless switch.
Description of Related Arts
With the advent of high technology, the electronic industry has experienced very significant growth that that wireless controllers are commonly utilized in different electronic controlling device. Even though such wireless controllers bring us convenience, thousands of old wireless controllers will pollute our environment and waste our resources.
Firstly, the wireless controller must be powered by batteries as a power source. Therefore, the user must frequently replace the old batteries with new batteries after a period of time usage. The operating cost for the wireless controller will be significantly increased by the batteries. Since most of the batteries are disposable, the old batteries will pollute our environment. Accordingly, land pollution is aggravated because of the wasted electronic components, such that many countries issue strict environmental regulations for those electronic wastes.
Accordingly, most indoor illuminating devices generally comprise a wall controlling switch electrically connected to an illuminator via an electrical wire for controlling the illuminator in an on-and-off manner. In particular, the wiring configuration must be pre-designed in a floor plan of the building to illustrate the exact location of the controlling switch to run the electrical wire from the illuminator to the controlling switch. In addition, a switch box, PVC wire sleeve, and electric wires must be embedded into the wall by pre-forming a wire running groove in the wall. The installation not only takes times but also wastes lots of different materials. More importantly, it is impossible to re-locate the controlling switch. Otherwise, the wall must be damaged to form another wire running groove for the new electrical wire. Safety concerns are other issues that the switch box and the PVC wire sleeve must provide moisture prevention and explosion protection.
In order to solve the above problems, the indoor illuminating device incorporates with a wireless switch wirelessly connected to the illuminator for controlling the illuminator in an on-and-off manner. However, the existing wireless switch has several drawbacks. (1) The users are not used to recharge the wireless switch via an external power outlet, such as a wall outlet, for operating the illuminator. (2) It is a hassle to find the wireless switch as it is considered as a portable device to be stored at any location of the building. (3) When the wireless switch is designed to be affixed on the wall structure, the wireless switch must be powered by batteries. Therefore, the user must replace the batteries frequently after a period of time. In particular, the user must detach the wireless switch from the wall and disassemble the outer casing of the wireless switch for cleaning and replacing the batteries. Otherwise, the battery acid will leak out of the battery to pollute the environment and to shorten the service life span of the battery. As result, the wireless switch cannot be widely used due to the above drawbacks.